Black Holes And Revelations
by PineappleIce
Summary: A dozen drabbles about Captain Jack Sparrow. More information inside. [discontinued]
1. Flames

This will be a collection of Jack Sparrow drabbles, all posted at ficalbum at LJ. The album I'm using is Black Holes and Revelations by Muse. These will be of varying lengths and ratings, in no particular order, and will all be about Jack Sparrow. Reviews are love.**  
Disclaimer: **Hey, guess what, I don't own any of Muse's songs. Or Jack Sparrow. Or anything else. Bet that surprised you.

* * *

POTC: Jack Sparrow  
Title: Flames  
Fandom: POTC  
Characters: Jack Sparrow, Cutler Beckett  
CD & Song: Muse- Black Holes and Revelations #11 Knights of Cydonia  
Rating: Teen for language  
Author's Notes: Basic idea for this came from the background info I found about Jack Sparrow at Wikipedia. Set long before the movie.

* * *

_How can we win when fools can be kings?  
Don't waste your time or time will waste you  
No-one's gonna take me alive  
The time has come to make things right  
You and I must fight for our rights  
You and I must fight to survive_

"Captain! Captain!" Panicked faces flashed before him, screaming, shouting. Everything was a blur. He could smell the smoke, and it was making his eyes water.

"Put out the blaze!" he shouted, coughing, but he knew it was too late. The Wicked Wench, his pride and joy, was engulfed by flames. It would soon sink.

He looked towards the ship anchored alongside them, saw the coldly smiling face of Cutler Beckett. This was an outrage. This man, cold and evil, had sanctioned the destruction of the East India Trading Company's own vessel, all because the Captain wouldn't transport slaves.

"Bastard!" the Captain screamed, tears streaming down his face. He caught the shocked glances of his crew at his choice of language.

"What shall we do, Captain?" the first mate asked.

"Since my ship is sinking, Jack Sparrow will do just fine." He ripped the powdered wig from his head and tossed it to the deck, eyes flashing.

"Yes, Jack, but what-?"

Jack sighed, closing his eyes a moment. "Abandon ship."


	2. Chains

POTC: Jack Sparrow  
Title: Chains  
Fandom: POTC  
Characters: Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann  
CD & Song: Muse- Black Holes and Revelations #10 Hoodoo  
Rating: K+  
Author's Notes: There are DMC spoilers in this. Otherwise, it's a very clean piece. I really like this one. Sadly, the song just screamed Jack/Elizabeth at me. And I have to go where my muse takes me.

* * *

_You should never be afraid  
You're protected from trouble and pain  
Why, why is this a crisis in your eyes again  
Taught to be  
How did it come to be  
Tied to a railroad  
You'll have to set us free  
Watch our souls fade away  
Let our bodies crumble away  
Don't be afraid  
I will take the cold for you  
And I've had recurring nightmares  
That I was loved for who I am  
And missed the opportunity  
To be a better man_

Would he have stayed if she hadn't chained him up? He had asked himself that question so many times, and in the beginning, the answer had been so clear, but now it was lost, blurred, muddled in the mess his mind had become. Would he have acted like a good man, the good man Elizabeth thought he was?

She had chained him to the mast because she was terrified he wasn't. She was trying to make him more like who she wanted him to be.

He tapped dirty nails on the table before him and looked over at Elizabeth, who was lying on his bed. She focused soft eyes on him and smiled. She could see right through him.

Maybe she did love him for who he was. And maybe he was a better man than he thought.

But then again, maybe not.


	3. Honesty

POTC: Jack Sparrow  
Title: Honesty  
Fandom: POTC  
Characters: Jack Sparrow/James Norrington  
CD & Song: Muse- Black Holes and Revelations #2 Starlight  
Rating: Teen  
Author's Notes: Angst. Every fic I've come up with so far for ficalbum has been angsty. A little bit of Sparrington, haven't done that before for this. Feedback would be much appreciated!

* * *

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to  
Hold you in my arms_

_My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the cells that would die just to feel alive_

_I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away..._

"Why won't you just admit how you feel?" Jack asked quietly, looking down at the dark head on his bare chest. For a moment, there was no reply, and he wondered for a moment if James had fallen asleep.

"Here, in your cabin, nestled naked with you, listening to your heartbeat and the waves on the side of the ship, it would be easy to say it. Terribly easy." His voice was quiet, troubled. He raised grey eyes briefly to look at his lover before lowering them. "But... but Jack, you're a pirate. Things happen... things that cannot be changed. I'm scared that if I said it out loud, it would hurt more if you went away."

Jack wasn't sure how to reply. Slowly, he reached out and and tipped up James' chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "What are you saying, mate? I won't go away." He smiled in a confused way, his golden teeth glittering in the half-light.

"What if you didn't have a choice?" James swallowed. He seemed hesitant to show emotion, as always.

"You mean-?" Jack began, raising his eyebrows. "If I- if I died, mate?"

James inclined his head. "In your 'line of work', it could happen so easily. Because of my job, it might even be required that it was at my hands." Shadows passed over his face. "You'll fade away one day, Jack."

Jack blinked, not sure what had brought on this sudden mood swing. "I'm a dishonest man, but I won't lie to you. I can't promise not to fade away, mate."

A tear trailed down his porcelain cheek. "Then I can't promise to never let you go."


	4. Heaven

POTC: Jack Sparrow  
Title: Heaven  
Fandom: POTC  
Characters: Jack Sparrow/James Norrington  
CD & Song: Muse- Black Holes and Revelations #6 Invicible  
Rating: Teen  
Author's Notes: Slash, angst- the usual. Feedback will be loved forever.

* * *

_And during the struggle  
__They will pull us down  
__But please, please let's use this chance to  
__Turn things around  
__And tonight we can truly say  
__Together we're invincible  
__Together we're invincible_

In a cell, two hands were clasped together. A long, pale one, and a smaller, darker one with rings on the fingers. Two men, sitting cross-legged on the floor, caught in a beam of moonlight. One, the very picture of hope lost, wearing a damaged Marine outfit. The other, an eccentric pirate captain, though without the expected sparkle in his brown eyes. Both of them sentenced to hang because of their love for the other.

The end. James felt a tear move down his cheek. In the morning, he and his beautiful Jack would be parted forever. It was cruel; too cruel. He ran a finger along the rough palm he had held so often before, yet not enough. He wished he could tell Jack how he felt but to put it into words would break his heart. Their eyes met, and the pirate's smudged ones were scanning, calculating what they saw in his lover.

"Do you know of Heaven?" the pirate asked, in a voice that was rougher than usual, caught on his dry throat.

James shook his head slowly. He had not thought beyond death. He had not dared think beyond the point where Jack would be snatched from him.

Jack managed a smile. "That's why you're afraid then, mate. Cos you don't know."

"Tell me, then." James almost smiled back as Jack rested his forehead against his own, the tips of their noses touching gently, breath mingling between their lips.

"Heaven's you and me, mate, savvy?"


	5. Miscalculation

POTC: Jack Sparrow  
Title: Miscalculation  
Fandom: POTC  
Characters: Jack Sparrow/James Norrington  
CD & Song: Muse- Black Holes and Revelations #5 A Soldier's Poem  
Rating: Teen  
Author's Notes: I wanted to do a fic from Norrington's POV about Jack. I like how this one turned out... though I must admit it's rather twisted.

* * *

_I would still lay down my life for you  
And do you think you deserve your freedom?  
_

_No, I don't think you do  
There's no justice in the world  
There's no justice in the world  
And there never was_

Sitting there, so calm, a filthy, matted black veil of beautiful hair across a serene face. Hands clapped in irons, small dirty fingers entangled. Jack Sparrow.

James watched him; God, he was so handsome, sitting bravely in the centre of his captured crew. James swallowed. How he hated this man... so free. Why should Jack Sparrow be free if James Norrington couldn't be? It was wrong. So James was going to solve the problem.

It would hurt. God damn him, it would hurt. It would only ever be at James's hands- the Commodore would never let another man finish Jack Sparrow, the man he loathed and loved so much.

Jack raised empty eyes to James's face and James wished Jack could only love him back. He forced a cruel smirk and inclined his head as Jack grinned.

It would be so heartbreakingly satisfying to kill Jack Sparrow.


End file.
